


Ice

by shumikas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Happy birthday Mika, Like so much, M/M, shumika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumikas/pseuds/shumikas
Summary: Happy birthday Mika Kagehira! From all of your friends, all your fans, and from Shu Itsuki.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Ice

Mika doesn't hear the clinking of ceramic mugs being set down on the nightstand over watching the snowfall just past the glass in front of him. mugs full of hot chocolate, one with extra marshmallows for Mika's sweet tooth, Shu had made for them to drink in bed -- a very rare occasion.

All thoughts are lost to the specs of white littering the sky, his head tuned into the sounds from the get together instead of what's happening around him. Laughter. Joy. Hiyori's yelling upon watching Natsume put Mika up on his shoulders and run around with him, Mika yelling and grabbing onto Natsume's shirt collar after he was already a little ways away from the rest of the group. Everything from the Christmas gathering was a mess, but it was fun. It makes him smile stupidly. He presses his fingertips against the icy glass, looking past his reflection to keep watch over the snowflakes still.

He doesn't jump as he normally would, being startled by touch, when hands suddenly come around his sides, mostly because it takes a second to register that it's in real life. Just Shu. He doesn't break eye contact with his latest fascination--snow--when it happens. He lets hands roam across his ribs as they wish, one holding onto the fabric of his pajamas top easily and the other going under the aforementioned arm to wrap around his stomach. His soft smile becomes warm, as Shu steps closer to him, resting his chin on Mika's left shoulder.

Even if he wants to he can't look away. He's never been able to just _watch_ snow this way before. But words are not as hard. He gives a faint "hi" while wrapping his own arms around himself, over Shu's. It takes a minute to get a response, he can feel Shu's eyes are closed without even looking at him. _He_ didn't want to look at the snow. Mika thinks, he's probably worn out from putting today together. But Shu opens his eyes to glance at him out the corners.

"Hi." One word. But it's enough. "Did you have fun?" Small talk was hard, if it was anyone other than Shu, Mika would be pretending he couldn't hear.

"Mh." He's able to nod in his trance-like state. Shu hums lowly in acknowledgement. He's in a rare mood.

"Did you?" He asks again. It's light.

"I di~d. 'N y'know it, too. Oshi-san."

He really did, he knows he'll be asking for another get together next year. And the year after. And the next. The next one. _So on_ , and, _so forth_...

Shu holds him just a little tighter.

This makes their second Christmas together. Not... _as a couple_ together. But spent with each other. Romantically, it is indeed the first of many.

Shu is beaming. It's unusual. But it's welcomed. He's silently ecstatic, in his own calm, reserved way. Being affectionate.

He adds, "I know you did. I was there with you the whole time, after all." Comforting silence. "So I shouldn't have asked." The ceiling fan and the rushing wind outside butt in when the two of them cannot. "But I want to talk about something with you too, you know. And I am absolutely wonderful at making conversation. Don't you know this?" Mika hears the sarcasm in his voice loud and clear. Shu saying he's great at talking to people makes him lid his eyes a little, smiling through a lighthearted exhale-through-the-nose moment.

"Yer awful at talkin' t'people. Ya can't even joke like that."

"I can and I will. Maybe I'll trick myself into believing I'm good at it. Maybe I really will be, you never know."

"Mhh. Surely..." It takes a while, but Mika closes his eyes the rest of the way, abandoning the snow-watching amazement. He leans back too, resting his head back against Shu's shoulder. "I think y'can do anythin' Oshi-san."

"You're the only one foolish enough to think that." Mika knows it's not an insult towards him, but towards himself. He can't help holding onto Shu's hand, sliding his pale fingers in between the other's and pressing his thumb against the side of the bone of his index finger. It's the comforting silence again, very slowly making the pair ache for more conversation. But it's not needed. Shu repositions his head so that his lips are brushing against the space behind Mika's ear. He looks the opposite direction now out of the corners of his eyes, warmth spreading below his eyes and across his face. "Thank you," is all he can say, barely loud enough for Mika to hear.

Another while passes wordlessly. Mika doesn't want to say "you're welcome" or the like. Shu doesn't have to thank him for being there.

"What time 's it?" Mika asks, quietly, opening his eyes again to resume watching the snow.

"Was some time after eleven when I came in here. Probably almost midnight now."

"Mh." Another small nod and he lays his cheek against Shu's shoulder, staring not-too-interested-ly at the wall. His hands feel like they're freezing. "Maybe we should go t'-..." The old grandfather clock in the upstairs hallway lets off its small chimes, interrupting him but he's okay with it. Especially since Shu kisses his shoulder and squeezes him again.

"Happy birthday." His chin comes to rest between Mika's neck and shoulder again. He gives the other a few seconds to interject, before he brings out the last surprise of the night. He doesn't stutter or hesitate, it feels almost easy to say, "Mika." But to the _birthday boy_ in question, it's different.

His hands go limp in Shu's, slipping out of his grasp and bringing one arm across his chest, it holds onto his upper arm nervously.

"Mh..." Mika tries blinking away the stinging, prickling sensation in his eyes, a short in his breath making him let out a small noise he had no intention of letting out in the first place. His brows furrow, eyes shutting tightly while he takes in a new breath. "Mnh."

"Are you... alright...?" The concern in Shu's voice is ever-present. Mika rubs at his eyes with the palm of his other hand. Then he turns around to face Shu slowly.

"Yer right. 'S a very happy birthday." Shu sighs at him in relief, hugging him with his hands around Mika's shoulders and then cupping his face. Mika finally sees him smiling that night. Fortunately it's contagious. And in it Shu presses his lips softly against Mika's, whose hands come up to wrap around the other's, thumbs dragging over his skin.

It lasts for some time. Shu thumbs Mika's tears away.

"Are you done watching the _very cold water_ falling from the sky now?" He asks in a mocking tone, but it's also lighthearted.

"Yeah. 'M done tonight."

"Good. I think our hot chocolate is none hot and all chocolate now."

"Should've told me y'made hot chocolate," Mika mumbles under his breath.

"I heard that. Sorry I wanted to love on you for a second, it won't happen again." He can say that all he wants but he knows if Mika gives him his puppy eyes for anything, it's over. Mika rolls his eyes a little, climbing into bed and pulling the blankets up his knees. He settles them at his hips before Shu joins him. "Put extra marshmallows in yours. Sprinkles too. And a little bit of chocolate syrup, since you've been a good boy this whole year. No no, the best. You've been the best this entire year."

"Gosh yer talkin' so much tonight. I wish it could be my birthday every day."

"It's not birthday exclusive. I'm trying to work on it. Mika."

"Oshi-san." A new tone takes its place in Mika's voice. "Um..." Shu reaches out to lace their fingers together, placing his free hand over the other's.

"What is it?" His voice is soft, low.

"Can y'say it today? Fer me?" Shu stares at him for a bit, then releases his hand and looks away.

"Drink your cold chocolate." A little disappointed, Mika takes a sip of his surprisingly still warm drink, holding his mug in both hands. Luckily so, because Shu pulls him closer, in his arms, hands around his shoulders and his waist. He rests his chin atop Mika's head too. Closes his eyes again. _"I love you."_ His voice is barely above a whisper, only for Mika in that moment. No one else was there, but if they were they wouldn't have been able to hear.

Mika smiles into his cup, to himself. He takes another sip and feels the rest of his tears drip off his lashes, onto Shu's arm, rolling off to land on the sheets.

"I love ya too. Oshi-san."

Shu removes his arm from around Mika's shoulders, the other staying behind Mika's back around to his side and he absentmindedly runs his fingers up and down Mika's hip over his pajama top.

He picks up his own mug and takes a drink.

"Is yours good?"

"'S good. Real good."

"Should I make more later on today?"

"Mh. Can we stay up all night?"

"Non, I refuse. We're going to sleep right after we finish these." A joke groan can be heard, making Shu roll his eyes. "I have things planned for today. Don't be like this now."

"Fi~ne fine~" Mika lets out a little giggle into his mug. "Thank ya fer everythin'."

"Anything for you." Shu is a little shocked by his own words. He means them, he just didn't really want to say them out loud. It's a little embarrassing. "I mean-..."

"Nuh-uh, ya already said it, don't try ta change it now." He sighs in defeat, then Mika leans against his shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Alright. You got me."

They finish their drinks in another bout of silence, aside from the sounds of the wind howling and shaking the tightly locked door going out to the balcony.

Mika sits up to take both their mugs into the kitchen in the lower level of the house. He's about to get out of bed, but is halted by a hand coming to rest softly on his wrist. The palm of it then is shown to him, long fingers brushing against the handle of the glasses.

"Let me. You lie down and start trying to fall asleep." Normally an argument would be sprung at him, he'd be told he's done so much and that he deserves to rest. But no other words came, thankfully. Maybe since it was his birthday Mika decided he really should get some rest.

After going downstairs he washed the glasses and left them to dry. But instead of heading back up, he paced. Back and forth. Around the kitchen. Mulling something over in his head, checking a bullet off some mental list, then mulling it over some more. He just wanted everything to be good for Mika's birthday. Mika would be fine with anything as long as Shu remembers... he probably wouldn't really care if he didn't remember either since that's what he was used to. But Shu cares.

He sighs, ascending the steps for the last time that night. Shuts the door behind himself after he walks into his room. He gets under the blankets again slowly so he doesn't disturb Mika--because he honestly couldn't tell if he was awake or not when he came in. But he gets his answer as Mika shifts backwards, grabbing Shu's arm and pulling it around himself. He normally wouldn't be so forward but he wants to be held, he can't help that. It's not like Shu has a problem with it. He enjoys sleeping this way more than he cares to admit, in fact. It's comforting.

The pair wake up late the next morning, closing in on noon. Mika is greeted with the icy air as Shu pulls the blankets off him. He's pulled next, out of bed and onto his (bare) feet on cold wooden flooring. He shivers until Shu wraps his arms around his back.

"'S- 's c-old."

"Sure is and you need to get _dressed_ because we're going out."

"Already? We jus' woke uuuup..." Shu hushes him and shoves an outfit already folded into his arms. "Go change and come to the kitchen. I'm making breakfast."

Make breakfast he did. Cinnamon rolls. Just looking at them makes Mika's mouth water.

They eat and clean up a little, but not without them play-wrestling over who gets to clean the dishes they used. They settle on making it a team job and it only takes them a few minutes. They leave after. Shu pulls a new scarf around Mika's neck as they're walking out the door, Mika beams at him in return.

They don't do much but walk around. At one point they find themselves at a park playing in the snow until their fingers go almost numb.

Mika is all for finding the little things to enjoy in life, like holding hands with Shu while they walk to a cozy restaurant around five in the evening. And how they don't let go while at the front desk. And in the way Shu looks at him out of the corners of his eyes, chin resting on his hand, with the corners of his lips upturned when he thinks Mika's not paying attention because his menu is in his hands.

Small things that normally wouldn't mean much, things others maybe wouldn't notice. But he does, and they make him feel fuzzy all over his face and a little in his chest.

The food comes and Mika is no longer contently squished into the booth they are sitting in near the back corner of the building. Just not because he wants to get out of his spot. He sits up only to lean against Shu's arm while he picks at his food. It's good, but he can't think quite right with the way Shu holds his hand under the table, their fingers intertwined like fine threads resting on Mika's thigh. And Shu's cheeks are a little flushed even.

So he picks at his food absentmindedly, a small smile plastered across his face. His eyes look glossy too.

Silence drowns out the chatter in the restaurant. Muting loud _kids_ and loud _adults_ alike. Shu looks to his left, sneaking a peek at his boyfriend up against his arm. He squeezes his hand gently.

Mika almost looks... sad. But Shu knows exactly what that face is for.

"Thank y'Oshi-san." He lets his thumb drag over Mika's soft skin, hearing as he sets his fork down on his plate. Mika uses his free hand to grab a napkin and dab it over his lips just in case -- ever-considerate, for others, and so he wouldn't embarrass himself. He looks up at Shu, cheek still resting against his shoulder. He makes a small noise akin to "mh" and squeezes Shu's hand in return. And Shu looks down at him too, silence filling the space between them until there's none left, Shu's other hand coming to rest on Mika's neck.

Mika is happy beyond words, is what that expression means.

When they pull away, shu runs his fingers through the ends of Mika's soft hair, absentmindedly he curls a piece around his finger and lets it slip out of his hand as he returns it to Mika's neck.

"I'll say it for you again now. And I'll probably say it whenever you'd like me to. Unfortunately I'm," he clears his throat a little, cheeks turning the same shade of pink as his hair, "weak for you, or something or other. Kagehira... Mika." His gaze softens as he watches Mika's face go red. Shu isn't sure how he's still breathing because god his boyfriend is unbearably cute. "I love you, and, happy birthday."

"'M real glad... that I got t'spend it with ya, Oshi-san."

"I'm glad too."

Mika's smile is contagious. He's a gift, surely. Perhaps even a hallucination. He has to be. Shu wouldn't believe someone telling him he's really sitting there. Not in this moment.

"When we get home, since it's cold out I was thinking that... uhm...." He blinks a few times, glancing awkwardly around and away from Mika. "I was thinking we could... go to bed... early..."

Mika watches him with a content and snarky little grin.

"'Cause 's cold out?"

"Because it's cold out," Shu repeats in affirmation.

"That's the only reason?"

"And... I can make more hot chocolate for you. If you want." Mika feels as Shu's thumb starts tapping against his skin out of nerves, and he pulls his hand away to hold Shu's between both his hands.

"Mh. I'd like that, 'f we can drink 't in bed again."

"Of course-..." Shu's answer comes almost before the other is even finished speaking. It takes a moment but Mika scoots closer to Shu, getting under his arm -- and in turn wrapping it around himself -- with his face against the side of Shu's chest.

"There's somethin' yer not sayin'. What 's it Oshi-san?"

"...How are you so good at reading people..."

"Answer the questio~n."

"Fine, fine. Last night. Sleeping with you was-... I... do you get it? I liked... sleeping... with you... like that."

"'N y'couldn't jus' say that t'me why?"

"Because it's kind of embarrassing-!"

"Ehehe... 'n what y'did a few minutes ago wasn't?"

"It was a- a spur of the moment- kind of thing." Shu closes his eyes and in his free hand he places it on Mika's head to pet him. "Stop it now, before I make you sleep in your room tonight."

"If y'did you'd be sleepin' in there too 'n y'know I'm right." Mika sticks his tongue out at Shu -- and he's quite lucky Shu doesn't feel like getting even more weird stares and nervous eyes watching them or he'd part Mika's lips himself and kiss him even deeper than he did. "Jus' say yer in love with me 'r whatever."

"Hu-?! I just did?! Kagehira-! Who taught you to speak this way?" Mika opts out of an answer, smiling into Shu's shirt as he fusses about this or that. It's all light to him. He knows Shu really can't complain and mean it tonight.

He nuzzles against Shu and it effectively shuts him up mid-whatever he was saying. And then he sighs, squeezing Mika against himself. "You're lucky, that you're cute, you know."

"If ya say that t'me one more time I might jus' never sleep in m'room again."

"Should I say it again, Kagehira?"

"Do y'want me ta take up residence in yer room Oshi-san?"

"Even if you weren't so cute I would want you to." Mika can't help laughing at him softly.

Mika is lying to himself when he says he doesn't want anything for his birthday. Shu knows it too, that he's lying through his teeth.

It's why Mika smiles even wider than he normally would while Shu pins his bangs back to go over the plain old Mika-exclusive skincare regimen -- and maybe he can't help himself for the few kisses they share during just because Mika is _So. Cute._

And the reason Mika whines extra loud at him when he sweeps Mika up off his feet and carries him to bed, but can't keep his smile to himself. Especially so during maintenance, and when Shu brings hot chocolate up to his room for the second night in a row. One for both of them of course, but the sentiment is _just_ for _him_.

And it's definitely in him tearing up after they've finished their drinks, uselessly wiping at his eyes with his long sleeves while he cries and cries in Shu's arms, his forehead pressed against the other's chest.

Because he's happy. Because he can feel loved, by all his friends, the birthday wishes, by fans that write to him online. And most of all by Shu.

He squeaks out a weak "I l've ya-" through all the tears, trembling while Shu rubs his back easily. He feels his hand stop at his words, unsurprisingly because he's never able to say it first. And after a moment it resumes.

"I love you too." Another bout of their infamous silence swallows them whole. Shu kisses Mika's head, resting his chin atop it. "A lot." More crying can be heard, and amidst tears is a smile.

Shu fixes him up after a while, wiping his face with a tissue, fussing lightheartedly about how Mika can't sit still through his giggling fits. And he lets Mika come to the kitchen with him while he cleans their mugs unlike last night. Mika holds onto the hem of his shirt weakly, his eyes sore from all his crying. Shu lifts Mika into his arms again, his own eyes blinking away sleep a couple times while the other rests his cheek against Shu's chest.

He drops Mika in bed, the latter landing with an "Uff-!" and a soft laugh, then he gets in as well. In bed again, Shu pulls the blankets over both their shoulders while his boyfriend watches with tired eyes and a sleepy smile. Shu leans over to press another kiss to his lips, this one lingering for a moment while one _very soft_ hand comes to rest on his cheek. Their lips part and upon opening his eyes again his face goes red. He hopes to burn the image into his memory. Mika's tired expression paired with pink across his face and disheveled hair splaying across the pillow he had taken claim to -- which _was_ Shu's once upon a time. His lips parted just barely.

Utterly speechless just minutes before midnight.

"M'birthday was good."

"It was?"

"Mh." Mika nods at him. "Perfect."

They stare at each other for a little longer, until Mika yawns (so cute) and turns onto his side like the night before. And just the same, Shu puts his arm around Mika's ribs and squeezes him.

Unknowingly he falls asleep before Mika does.

Mika stays up to try and fail to recount every reason he loves Shu, and every reason he is loved by Shu.

Startled by a breath against his neck he squeaks, slightly jolting. In the moment he's awake again Shu tells him "go to sleep Mika" and is promptly back to dreaming.

Mika sighs easy.

"'M already in a dream I think." He shakes his head, closes his eyes, and fades out of consciousness with a smile on his face.


End file.
